Sexo tántrico
by Alicedds
Summary: 29 días, 29 malditos días sin sexo con Sasuke y todo por culpa de Naruto. Pero ya me encargaría de hacerle pagar por dejarme en abstinencia tanto tiempo. La venganza es dulce, ¿no? - [LEMON]


Hola:3 He vuelto con otro one shot que se me ocurrió leyendo un artículo sobre éste tema. Espero disfruten de leerlo tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo.

**Advertencias:** Lemon y lenguaje obsceno.

_**Nota:** los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de MK. _

* * *

**Capítulo único.**

Frustrada. Ésa era la palabra perfecta para describir mi estado. Me tumbé de nuevo en la cama viendo a mi novio salir del baño y vestirse. Me dejó vestida y alborota con una ropa interior de encaje y roja. ¡DE NUEVO! _Menudo idiota. _

_Mataría a Naruto por hacerme esto._

Sasuke se terminó de vestir para luego girar hacia mí y sonreír de medio lado.

-¿Esto es en serio? –Le pregunté con el enojo y la incredulidad pintada en el rostro. Aunque ya no me extrañaba, llevaba días en esto.

29, para ser exactos. ¡29 malditos días en abstinencia!

-Sí. –Ya no sabía si se estaba burlando de mí o en serio creía en esa cosa loca del sexo tántrico. Está bien probar cosas nuevas, nosotros ya habíamos probado demasiadas, pero ¿esto? Esto era el colmo.

-¿Hasta cuando seguirás con esto? –Me eché la sábana encima mientras me sentaba en la cama. Me estaba babeando al verlo ahí, apoyado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados, recorriendo mi cuerpo semi-desnudo con la mirada, desnudándome el alma.

-Hasta que el deseo me asfixie. –La calma con la que hablaba me hacía dudar. Quizás ya no quería tener sexo conmigo, quizás después de estos dos años se aburrió de mí y ya. Entrecerré los ojos y lo miré con intensidad.

-Si ya no quieres acostarte conmigo, pues dímelo. Allá afuera hay muchos que quieren lo que yo te ofrezco y tú echas a un lado. –Bien, eso no estuvo bien pero no pude morderme la lengua lo suficientemente rápido. Sasuke cambió su expresión a una menos tranquila. Apretó su mandíbula y alzó una ceja en advertencia. Vi que se despegada del marco de la puerta y se acercaba a mí, con sigilo y una mirada intensa.

-¿Es eso lo que quieres oír, Sakura? –Me susurró muy cerca del rostro.

_¡Estaba enloqueciendo!_

Esto era una absurda locura. Según lo poco que leí en Internet, y lo que Hinata me había contado, el sexo tántrico no era más que un sexo relajado, prolongando el placer con masajes, besos, abrazos y todo ese tipo de cosas, y estuve de acuerdo al principio. ¿Pero casi un mes sin tocarlo? Ya se estaba saliendo de mis manos. Y fue Naruto, el idiota de nuestro mejor amigo, que le habló de este tipo de –según él- _relajación sexual._

-Sólo si es la verdad. –Desvié mi mirada de él y aguanté más fuerte la sábana en mi pecho. No era justo, era demasiado tiempo. Lo estaba llevando al extremo.

Sentí que se alejaba de mí y abrí la boca de pura sorpresa. ¿Era verdad? Estuve tentada a llorar, pero no le daría el gusto. Salió del cuarto sin cerrar la puerta y me quedé ahí, esperando oír la puerta del departamento cerrarse, pero el sonido nunca llegó a mis oídos.

Me levanté quitando la sábana de mi cuerpo y, mientras buscaba las pantuflas para salir, lo sentí entrar de nuevo. Se había quitado la camisa y se desabrochó el botón de su pantalón. Traía consigo unas cremas y una rosa en la mano.

_Bueno ¿y ahora este?_

-Recuéstate. –Estaba serio, calmado, pero serio. No le hice caso, más bien me giré completamente a él y crucé mis brazos por encima de mis pechos. Lo miré alzar una ceja.

-No.

-Deja las niñerías, Sakura, y acuéstate boca abajo. _-¿Niñerías?_

-¿Me estás llamado malcriada? –Creo que eso tampoco fue buena idea.

-Maldición. –Tiró las cosas que tenía en las manos en la cama y se acercó a mí. No lo vi venir. Me tomó de las caderas y me echó en su hombro, dándome una exquisita vista de sus pantalones bajos.

-Bájame, Sasuke. ¡Bájame!

-Lo haré, pero en la cama. –Me había dado una nalgada suave y no pude retener el chillido y la risa. Me lanzó en la cama boca arriba y se situó encima de mí, impidiendo que pueda mover mis piernas. Lo empujé pero tomó con ambas manos las mías, colocando cada una a un lado de mi rostro. Acercó su boca peligrosamente a la mía y abrí mucho los ojos para poder centrarme en los suyos.

-Suéltame. –Le dije de la manera más firme que encontré.

-Cállate un momento, ¿quieres? –Me interrumpió y abrí la boca para replicar, pero me besó antes de poder hacerlo. Un beso demandante, de esos que hacía 29 días no me daba. Me mordió los labios, me chupó el inferior y me vi moviendo las caderas desesperadamente buscando fricción, pero el muy idiota se había posicionado en mi vientre, no en mi pelvis.

-Sasuke, por favor… -Le supliqué entre besos y rogué al cielo una ayudadita porque iba a explotar si seguía así.

-Espera un poco más, amor, sólo un poco. –Me besó más lento ésta vez, soltando mis manos y levantándose. Admirando la vista. Pasó sus manos por mi cuello y me fue acariciando de un modo lento, con las yemas de sus dedos y empecé a suspirar, ¡pero de desesperación! Mordí mi labio inferior y quise ponerme a llorar.

Siguió su recorrido y acarició la piel que está debajo de los tirantes del sujetador, fue bajando y pasó de largo mis senos. Abrí los ojos con reproche y él sólo me hizo callar. Miré el techo y me hice jurar no caer en esto.

Así era, así resultaba, mucho masaje, mucho beso, mucho y poco de todo. Trataba de no tocar mis partes íntimas, mis zonas erógenas, en un intento de "prolongar el placer" pero ya yo me estaba empezando a volver loca.

Acarició mi vientre con toda la palma de sus manos y mi juramento se fue a la mierda. Cerré mis ojos, me oí gemir suavecito y mi cuerpo se relajó en sus dedos.

-Sasuke… -Susurré y el acudió a mí de forma rápida.

-Mantén los ojos cerrados, pequeña. -Me besó la frente, las mejillas, la nariz, la barbilla y pasando de largo los labios, bajó hasta el cuello. Besos suaves, tanta calma me estaba consumiendo. Fue bajando por mi cuello hasta mis costillas, de forma lenta, pasando de largo –de nuevo- mis senos y la frustración me hizo inquietarme.

-Shh… relájate. –Eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Me levanté sobre mis codos y lo fulminé con la mirada.

-Con un demonio, Sasuke. ¡Te necesito! ¡Ahora! –Recalqué la última palabra con fervor y él sólo sonrió. Se acercó, me plantó un beso en los labios y se levantó.

-Ésa es la idea. –Salió del cuarto y volvió vestido con su camisa. Metió las cremas y los aceites en su bolso y me besó la frente. Yo seguía en la misma posición, con la boca abierta de la impresión y mi sexo palpitando. –Hasta mañana. –Reaccioné cuando lo vi salir del cuarto y me levanté.

-Olvídalo. No vuelvas mañana, no seguiré con esta locura. ¡Me estas volviendo loca! –El me miró interrogante antes de llegar a la puerta de salida.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –Si esto no funciona, nada más lo hará.

-Si no lo haces tú, lo hará cualquiera. –Y crucé mis brazos sobre mi pecho mientras movía de arriba abajo mi píe derecho. Éste sólo levantó una ceja y rodó los ojos.

-Bien. –Y se giró para salir del departamento. _¿Qué? _¿Qué fue todo eso? Quedé así, de la misma forma, con los ojos abiertos de la impresión y la mandíbula casi en el piso. Me enojé. Oh sí, sí que me enojé.

Regresé al cuarto y cambié mi ropa interior por algo más cómodo y me acosté a dormir, ya las ganas se habían ido de mi cuerpo pero estuve decidida a arreglar esta locura.

_Me cueste lo que me cueste._

* * *

Desperté con una presión en el vientre y ganas de llorar. Esto de la abstinencia es una cosa horrible por la cual ninguna mujer debería estar obligada a pasar. Después de darme un baño no-relajante, ubiqué mi teléfono y llamé a Naruto. Empezaría por lo primero.

-Hola, Sakura. –Escuché su dulce voz al otro lado de la línea y quise golpearlo.

-Naruto, hola. ¿Podríamos hablar? –Le dije de la manera más tétrica y amenazante que pude. Lo escuché titubear.

-¿Pasa algo? –Miedo. Sí, mi rubio e idiota amigo me tenía miedo.

-Me gustaría hablar contigo de algo, a solas. Es todo.

-Bien, ¿dónde y cuando?

-Hoy, en donde se te haga más fácil. ¿Algún café?

-Bien, el café que está a dos cuadras de tu depa, ¿te parece? –Perfecto.

-Sí, muy bien. ¿Dentro de media hora te sirve? –Escuché un suspiro y otro titubeo.

-Sí, a esa hora estará bien.

-Bien. Adiós, Naruto.

-Adiós, Sakura. –Y corté la llamada. Procedí a mandarle un mensaje a Hinata.

-_**¡Hinata! Hola. ¿Qué tal estás? ¿De casualidad estarás libre hoy? Hace mucho no te veo y te extraño.- **_

Hinata era una de mis mejores amigas y con la que más hablaba de esto del sexo. Ino siempre sacaba el tema pero decía cada cosa peor que la otra y yo prefería no opinar ni decir nada de mi vida sexual con ella, la adoraba, pero algunas cosas es mejor guardarlas para uno. Con Hinata era otro cuento, ella era más reservada y fue un día en que estábamos almorzando que abrió el tema, con total timidez, de su intimidad. Fue así que conocí lo del ridículo sexo tántrico y estuvo bien, era algo nuevo y dije ¿por qué no?, pero entonces tuvo que llegar Naruto a meterle a Sasuke en la cabeza que duráramos un mes sin tener relaciones para que el encuentro sea más perecedero, largo y profundo y así durante todos los meses. ¿Pueden creerlo? ¡SEXO UNA VEZ AL MES! Por Dios, me dolía la cabeza de sólo recordarlo.

-_**¡Saku! Justo estaba por escribirte hoy, es sábado y tengo el día libre, Naruto andará trabajando y saldrá tarde. ¿Qué tal si paso por tu casa y pedimos unas pizzas?- **_Bien, más que bien.

-_**Perfecto, Hina. ¿Nos vemos aquí a las 6? Prepararé galletas;)- **_enviar.

Miré la hora, 2:30pm, y ya habían pasado 20 minutos desde que llamé a Naruto, fui a buscar una chaqueta y salí del departamento. El teléfono vibró con la respuesta de Hinata.

-_**¡Sí! Y yo llevaré chocolates. Nos vemos, Saku.-**_ Respondí con una carita sonriente y salí del edificio. La visión que tuve me hizo detenerme de inmediato. Sasuke estaba apoyado en un poste en el otro lado de la acera, hablando por su teléfono y con una caja de bombones en la mano. ¡Idiota! Me venía a comprar con chocolates cuando una noche antes me había dicho que estaba bien, ¡un maldito "bien" fue todo lo que respondió a mi amenaza! Pues no se lo pondría tan fácil. Seguí caminando y vi por el rabillo del ojo que me había visto y lo ignoré por completo.

-¡Sakura! –Su grito estuvo cerca, muy cerca de mí, así que tomé el primer taxi que vi y subí en él. Que sufra un poco. Cuando pasamos por su lado vi su rostro sorprendido y traté de tragarme la culpa. ¡Él había comenzado!

-Al CuckiCoffe, señor, por favor. –El taxista asintió y en 10 minutos estuvimos ahí. Estaba relativamente cerca de donde vivía y no saqué el auto para caminar, pero Sasuke me había obligado a tomar un taxi.

Me bajé tras pagarle al taxista y entré en el café, ubiqué la melena rubia de Naruto a unas mesas de distancia y me acerqué. Le di un beso en la mejilla y me senté frente a él, le sonreí y vi que dejaba escapar el aire retenido. Me tragué la risa.

-Hola, Naruto.

-Hola, Saku. ¿Cómo estás? –Bueno, fue mi turno de suspirar y bufé desde lo más hondo de mi ser.

-Mal. Y por tu culpa. –Lo apunté con mi dedo y él abrió sus ojos de manera dramática.

-¡¿Y mía por qué?!

-Porque por tu culpa Sasuke tiene casi un maldito mes sin tocarme. –Y quise golpearlo al ver como inflaba sus mejillas en un vano intento por retener la risa.

-Lo… siento. –Y estalló. Duró más de dos minutos limpiándose las lágrimas de risa y yo traté de tragarme la mía. Si bien no era una situación –para mí- con gracia, si lo ves desde un punto de vista imparcial, la cosa era graciosa. Se calmó y siguió hablando. –Lo lamento, Sakura. Él quería saber, yo sólo le expliqué. –Se veía arrepentido. Suspiré.

-Pues la próxima no le hagas caso. ¡Me está volviendo loca! –Y traté de no sonar todo lo desesperada que estaba. Vi la culpa crecer en su rostro. Conocía esa mirada. Conozco a Naruto desde que uso pañales y sabía que algo estaba escondiendo.

-Escúpelo. –Lo vi negar con la cabeza y beber de su café, nervioso. ¿Cuándo lo había pedido? Entrecerré mis ojos en advertencia y suspiró.

-Bien, te lo diré pero no te enojes conmigo, ¿vale? –Asentí para que siguiera hablando- Le dije a Sasuke que si se mantenía en abstinencia totalmente, por un mes, tendría mejores resultados.

-Eso ya lo sé, Naruto. Termina de hablar. –Me crucé de brazos.

-Bien, pues… no es del todo cierto. ¡Pero te juro que fue una broma tonta! No pensé que se lo llegaría a tomar en serio, te lo juro. Le dije que Hinata y yo teníamos relaciones una vez al mes y era increíble, pero no pensé que él realmente pudiese con eso. Tú… él… bueno, ¡lo siento! –Increíble. Era todo lo que tenía en mi mente desde que había empezado a hablar.

-¿Y no pensaste que quizás sí lo intentaría? –El enojo estaba haciendo estragos en mí y el rubio se encogió completamente ante mi mirada.

-Lo siento, Saku, de verdad. –Y lo sentía, la mirada de arrepentimiento me hizo suspirar.

-Está bien, Naruto. No importa. –Me encogí de hombros y lo vi saltar en su asiento.

-Lo arreglaré. Hablaré con él y le diré que… -lo interrumpí.

-No, déjame eso a mí, por favor. –Lo vi dudar. Abrió y cerró la boca más de tres veces y llamé a un mesonero para pedir un Mocaccino.

-¿Estás segura? Es mi culpa, lo lamento. –Rodé los ojos. Ya no estaba enojada, más bien Naruto me había dado una idea para vengarme. Llegó el café y le di el primer sorbo, saboreando también mi pequeña venganza.

-Completamente. –Dejé dinero en la mesa antes de que el rubio se quejara y le besé la frente. –Gracias por decirme, Naruto, hasta mañana. –Y me despedí sin esperar su respuesta.

_**Fase 1.**_

En vez de irme a casa me fui al C.C. Ino hablaba siempre de una Sexshop y tuve muchas ganas de conocerla. Tomé un taxi y me dirigí hacia allá, estuve tentada a llamar a mi amiga pero decidí ir sola. No quería perder más tiempo, eran más de las 3:00pm y aún debía llegar a casa a preparar las galletas.

Cuando llegué admiré el edificio. Era lujoso y moderno, sonreí de diversión. Entré y la pena me consumió, no sabía en qué parte del inmenso centro comercial estaba la tienda y preguntar en cada esquina no estaba en mis planes. Empecé a caminar viendo las tiendas y duré así más de 30 minutos, quise chillar de la frustración hasta que giré en una esquina y visualicé las letras rojas y fosforescentes decir "SexShop, ropa y pasión" y quise reír como cual niña tonta viendo un rico helado.

Entré y casi grito de locura al ver todas las cosas que había aquí. Desde vibradores con forma de animales hasta disfraces calientes. Me detuve frente a un maniquí masculino que vestía de una especie de bóxers de cuero y tenía una correa cruzando su pecho y acababa en una bolsita. Metí la mano en ella y descubrí un pequeño látigo, morí de sensualidad y no pude evitar imaginarme a Sasuke usando esto. Pero poco me duró la fantasía al recordar que ahora le gustaba todo suave y soso.

_Pero haría volver al Sasuke antiguo, estaba segura._

Seguí caminando y una vendedora se me acercó. Vestía de una camisa roja y una falda negra, no muy revelador pero los colores eran muy llamativos. Le sonreí y me armé de valor para sonar confiada.

-Hola. ¿Me muestras todo aquello que esté relacionado con el sexo tántrico? –Vi que ella reía un poco y me hacía una seña para que la siga. Los vibradores en forma de pene estaban llenando toda mi visión y quise reír. Imaginé a la linda Hinata viendo lo que yo veía y solté una risa ahogada.

-Toda ésta vitrina contiene lo que usualmente usan en el sexo tántrico, por acá están unas revistas también. –Se me iluminó la vista.

-Perfecto. Gracias.

-Si necesitas ayuda, no dudes en llamarme. –Y tras asentirle, se alejó dándome espacio. Admiré la vitrina llena de flores, cremas corporales, esencias para baños, aceites para masajes y vibradores. _Esto será excelente._ Sasuke no se resistirá a todo esto.

_**¿Quién dice que dos no pueden jugar el mismo juego?**_

Tomé una cesta para poner las cosas que iba a comprar y eché cremas de almendras con feromonas, aceites aromáticos, algo para la bañera y dudé al momento de tomar el vibrador. Ya habíamos usado uno de estos, y era excitante, pero quería sentirlo a él dentro de mí, no a esa cosa de gomas con colores y vibraciones, lo pasé de largo. A un lado tomé una revista que explicaba a detalle como se trataba con esa técnica del tantra y tenía imágenes, mejor todavía. También agarré perfumes y a lo lejos visualicé una lencería en tonos pasteles, un azul cielo muy lindo, la ropa no era muy reveladora. Me acerqué por curiosidad.

Cuando estuve frente al conjunto, casi me parto de risa al detallarlo. Era un camisón que llegaba hasta las nalgas, sin escotes ni nada por el estilo, pero cuando lo subías encontrabas un cachetero que decía "El monte de venus se esconde aquí, ¿quieres conocerlo?" era rojo y las letras estaban en negro y no pude evitar llevarlo también. La chica que me atendió antes ubicó la talla y fui a pagar, ya eran muchas cosas, pero estaba satisfecha, la sonrisa no se iba de mi rostro.

Pagué todo lo que tomé y la sonrisa se desvaneció al ver la hora, las 5:25pm. ¡Era tardísimo! No podría hacer las galletas en ese tiempo, no podía creer que tuviera tanto tiempo en esa tienda. Me puse roja de vergüenza y ubiqué un Chippacokie, era un cubículo que vendía una de las mejores galletas que había probado en toda mi vida.

-Buenas, ¿me da 25 galletas surtidas, por favor? –El chico que atendía me sonrió sugerente y tras contar 25, colocó una de más y me guiñó el ojo, pues al ir a pagarlas, me cobró sólo lo que yo pedí. Le di las gracias y me giré girando los ojos. _Hombres._

-¿Para quién tantas galletas, Sakura? – ¡Puta mierda! El escalofrío que me recorrió me hizo saltar en mi sitio.

-No es problema tuyo, Sasuke. –No lo miré, más bien seguí caminando para despistarlo. Tenía el corazón a millón y estaba temblando. Mi plan se iría a la basura si veía el contenido de las bolsas negras que traía en las manos. Le había pedido a la cajera que lo metiera todo en dos bolsas negras para que nadie viera lo que llevaba dentro.

-Sí, claro que es problema mío. –Me tomó firmemente del codo y me hizo girar hacia él. -¿Quieres dejar de ser tan malcriada? –El reproche en su mirada quedó en segundo plano al tenerlo tan cerca y oliendo tan bien. Casi estuve tentada a besarlo, _casi._ No iba a hacerlo a estas alturas.

-Cuando dejes de ser tan crédulo. -Auch. Me dolió y eso que no fue a mí. Se enojó, sí, sí que se enojó. Me solté de él y seguí caminando, él iba detrás.

-Trataré de ignorar eso. Ahora, volviendo al tema, ¿Para quién son todas esas galletas? –Me detuve en la entrada del centro comercial y traté de ubicar un taxi, aunque eso era casi misión imposible a estas horas. Lo miré y decidí ser sincera, no me dejaría en paz si no le decía algo que lo tranquilizara y debía llegar pronto a casa.

-Para Hinata y para mí, es noche de chicas, ¿vale? –No lo miraba, seguía buscando un taxi con la mirada y tenía el nerviosismo a millón, necesitaba alejar a Sasuke de mis compras. Me empecé a inquietar. Lo escuché suspirar y cambiar su peso de un píe al otro.

-Vamos, te llevaré. –Ésta vez sí lo miré.

-No, me iré en taxi. –Se cruzó de brazos y quise hacerlo yo también, sólo que no podía. Me sentí indefensa.

-Sakura, no me hagas cargarte y meterte en el auto. –Vale, por unos minutos no pasará nada. Armar una escena, en plena entrada, tampoco estaba en mis planes.

-Está bien, pero me llevarás a casa, Hinata llegará en menos de media hora y vamos a pedir pizza. –Lo vi girar hacia el estacionamiento. Quise preguntarle como es que había dado conmigo y eso me hizo pensar… si me había seguido, quizás me haya visto salir de la tienda. Empalidecí.

Cuando estuve sentada en el auto, decidí preguntarle.

-¿Cómo sabías donde estaba? –traté de no sonar asustada.

-No lo sabía, casualmente entré en el centro comercial pues habías desaparecido de todos los demás lugares cerca, así que entré y te vi comprando esas galletas. –Giró a verme y vio las bolsas. Ay no… -¿Qué es eso?

-Ropa. -¡Mentira! No se lo tragó. –Y no te diré más, no es asunto tuyo. –Hacerme la ofendida siempre funcionaba con Sasuke.

Bufó. Bufó fuerte y vi que entraba en una pizzería con servicio de autos y me preguntó como la queríamos. Quise negarme pero sólo necesitaba acortar su cercanía y llegar a casa.

-Con mucho queso. –Vi que hacía el pedido y en 15 minutos nos la dieron. Era de esas pizzas pre-cocidas que eran jodidamente buenas y rápidas. Saqué el dinero para pagar, pero Sasuke me lo impidió.

-Deja la ridiculez. –Me reprochó al propinarle un golpe en las costillas. Bufé con incredulidad.

-El machismo vuelve idiota a los hombres, ¿sabías eso? –Escuché su risa y lo vi negando con la cabeza. Me relajé con su risa y suspiré. En 10 minutos ya estábamos en mi departamento y vi el auto de Hinata junto al mío. Seguro pensaba que estaba en casa pues decidí no salir en el auto hoy.

Apenas detuvo el auto, puse una mano en la manilla y giré rápidamente para agradecerle.

-Gracias, Sasuke. –Y abrí, pero él se inclinó rápidamente por encima de mí y volvió a cerrar la puerta. Quedó en esa posición unos dos minutos y vi que iba a besarme, había hecho esto muchas veces como para no conocerlo.

-Ni lo intentes. –Lo empujé y lo escuché quejarse. Abrí la puerta y cuando tuve medio cuerpo fuera del auto, le dije -¿Ya ves lo que se siente, amor? –Le dije de forma dulce y mortalmente ácida. Cerré la puerta en sus narices antes de ver su expresión y casi corrí a la entrada y cerré la puerta tras de mí.

-Eso tuvo cerca. –Susurré al aire y subí al quinto piso en el ascensor. Vi a Hinata con el teléfono en las manos y sentada en el suelo.

**Fase 2.**

-¡Hina! Lo siento, fui a comprar la pizza y unas galletas, se me fue por completo la hora. ¿Tienes mucho rato esperando? –Ella negó con la cabeza y la ayudé a levantarse.

-Unos 5 minutos, quizás. –Asentí y abrí la puerta. Estaba frío, como me gustaba. Cerré con llave y coloqué las bolsas en la mesa del centro.

-Naruto vendrá a buscarme a las 9:00pm. –Ella estaba sentada en la silla frente a la mesa y le sonreí.

-Vale, nos da tiempo de hablar. ¿Cómo has estado? –Me senté frente a ella mientras destapaba la pizza y servía unos vasos con refresco.

-Bien, las clases me tienen algo loca pero he estado bien. ¿Tú que tal? No hiciste las galletas, eres una tramposa –Su risa llenó el lugar.

-¡Lo siento! –La risa me hizo ponerme roja- No me dio tiempo de nada, se me fue la hora en el centro comercial y opté por comprar algunas. –Balancee la bolsa de galletas frente a su rostro y su sonrisa se iluminó.

-Vale, te perdono porque éstas son muy buenas. ¿Qué estabas comprando? –Alzó una ceja al tantear las bolsas negras y me puse roja. Llegó el momento de contarle. Terminamos de comer con calma y decidí explicarle.

-Verás… fui a la SexShop de la que tanto habla Ino. –La vi abrir mucho sus ojos y atragantarse con la bebida. –No pongas esa cara que me muero de vergüenza. –Hice una pausa- Quiero matar a Naruto, Hinata. Le jugó una broma a Sasuke y el muy idiota se la creyó.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo así?

-Pues le dijo que ustedes hacían el amor una vez al mes y así el sexo era muchísimo mejor, lo dijo pensando que quizás él no se lo creería, pero el muy gafo sí se lo creyó. –La incredulidad estaba pintada en su rostro.

-¿Eso quiere decir que ustedes tienen un mes sin…?

-Sí, 30 días, exactamente. –Y tal como Naruto, la linda de Hinata se empezó a reír.

-Lo lamento, Saku, no es que disfrute de tus desgracias pero es gracioso. ¡Por Dios! Naruto me deja un mes sin sexo y lo ato a la cama. –Fue mi turno de reír.

-Bueno, pues ni eso me deja. No sé que más hacer, he probado con todo. Casi que me puse la lencería de encaje más cara y llamativa que encontré en mi closet y él ni se inmutó. Me está volviendo loca. –La histeria la hizo reír y a mí me hizo bufar. –Entonces, hoy hablé con Naruto y fue que me dijo toda la verdad, así que me dio una idea y me fui a la tienda y compré muchas cosas. –Me encogí de hombros y ella saltó de su asiento, yéndose al sillón y vaciando la bolsa en él. La seguí con entusiasmo y nerviosismo.

-Supongo que necesitas algo de mí, ¿no? –Había dado en el clavo.

-Sí. Necesito que sienta lo mismo que yo, que sea su turno de suplicar. Y tú debes explicarme como es que funciona esto, porque no tengo ni idea de cómo empezar. –La vi sonreír con complicidad y supe que iba a funcionar.

* * *

**Fase 3.**

Al día siguiente desperté con mucho entusiasmo. La noche anterior Hinata me había dado muchos datos y no era tan difícil como Sasuke lo planteaba, eso de hacer el amor una vez al mes era una locura que Naruto le hizo creer y, aunque mi pelinegro no tenía toda la culpa, le haría pagar por tenerme suplicando tantas veces seguidas.

Preparé un almuerzo rápido, una pasta con salsa blanca y queso. Me duché y empecé la venganza. Anoche habíamos dejado todo en la mesa de mi cuarto.

Empecé rociando un perfume con feromonas en las almohadas, colchas y cortinas, era un aroma muy suave, dulce y embriagador. Coloqué los aceites aromatizantes en la bañera para uno y puse a mano la esponja que Hinata me indicó usar.

Saqué y planché con sumo cuidado la lencería azul cielo y la coloqué en la cama. Me di un baño con un jabón especial con aromas suaves que Hina me había regalado y me coloqué cremas corporales con olor a frutillas.

Me quedé sin sujetador y me puse el cachetero con el mensaje sensual en el frente. Me reí al verme en el espejo con sólo eso puesto.

Miré la hora y ya eran las 3:00pm. Bien, ahora tocaba llamar a Sasuke. Me coloqué un camisón de dormir y me senté en la cama para marcarle. Los nervios de emoción me estaban matando. Al tercer repique contestó.

-Sakura. –Estaba enojado. Me tragué la risa a como pude y esperé a ver si decía algo más, pero sólo lo escuché bufar un par de veces. Iba a decir algo cuando se adelantó, rodé los ojos. -¿Me llamas para no hablar? –Y sonreí al imaginar su mueca de disgusto.

-Hola a ti también.

-Hola. –Me iba a marear si seguía rodando los ojos ante su ridiculez. ¿Quién es ahora el malcriado?

-¿Estás enojado conmigo? –Traté de sonar triste y escuché una larga respiración al otro lado de la línea.

-Debería. –Pan comido.

-Eso quiere decir que no lo estás. –Pausa- ¿Sabes? Ya pasó un mes, ¿no crees que merezca algo después de tanto esperar? –Lo sentí reír suavemente.

-Sólo si tú quieres. –El tono sugerente con que me dijo eso me excitó terriblemente, pero no era así como debería ir el plan.

-Sí, claro que quiero, amor. –Ahora sí que sonaba como una desesperada.

-Bien, ¿quieres que nos veamos hoy? Porque te extraño. –Me levanté de la cama de un salto y me tragué la respuesta que mi corazón quería darle. Algo como "yo también, idiota. Tengo un mes extrañándote" pero eso no funcionaría, no era la idea hacerlo enojar, _de nuevo._

-Sí, ven a casa, por favor. –Un jadeo ahogado fue su respuesta y supe que lo tenía comiendo en la palma de mi mano, esto sería fácil, muy fácil.

-A las 10:00pm estoy allá, si puedo llego antes, trataré de cerrar rápido la empresa. Adiós, pequeña.

-Hasta la noche, amor. –Y corté. Di saltitos de emoción y procedí a prepararme. Pero antes…

-¡Hina! –Chillé sin esperar el saludo de mi amiga al otro lado de la línea.

-¡Sakura! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué has hecho? –Estaba igual de emocionada que yo y reí de lo tonta que debía verme en estos momentos.

-Todo. Preparé la bañera, el cuarto y estoy por meter el CD en el reproductor, sólo falto yo por arreglarme.

-Vale, ya sabes, maquíllate sugerente pero suave, ¿está bien?

-Sí, sí, ya lo sé. Iré a comer una galleta y me pondré con eso.

-Vale, si necesitas algo me llamas.

-Gracias, Hina, eres un sol. Te quiero. –La escuché reír y supe que estaba rodando los ojos.

-También te quiero, hasta mañana. –Y corté la segunda llamada.

Me senté en la silla frente a la mesa del centro y tomé respiraciones profundas. Eso era la clave de todo. La respiración.

Ubiqué la bolsa de galletas y comí las pocas que quedaron de anoche. Si bien no era gorda, comía demasiado dulce en la vida. Terminé de comer y decidí ir a la sala a poner alguna película que me relajara.

Estaban pasando Thor y casi me muero al ver al protagonista. ¿Cómo es que pueden estar tan buenos? Es decir, por Dios, todos los protagonistas de la mayoría de las películas están buenísimos. _Menos mal no han visto a Sasuke. _Bufé con los celos a flor de piel. Si yo que tenía novio, me estaba babeando por un actor que estaba para chuparse los dedos, ¿cómo estarán las chicas que ven a Sasuke cada día?

Me levanté al terminar la película y vi que aún era temprano, faltaban 3 horas para que Sasuke llegara y decidí dejar de pensar en lo hermoso que era.

_Es tuyo, Sakura, tuyo._

Volví al cuarto y tras darle otra mirada rápida a todo, me senté en la cama a mirar la revista que compré la ntarde pasada. En la portada decía **"Tántrico, sexo tántrico"** y más abajo decía _"Todo eso que debes saber de una noche de pasión y relajación con tu pareja"._ Me acomodé mejor en mi sitio y empecé a ojear.

Primero hablaba de lo que era el sexo tántrico. Y decía: _En la tradición tántrica, la sexualidad se considera sagrada. Se cree que cuando practicamos sexo con otra persona, las energías de ambos se combinan, y eso nos permite conectar con la energía de los dioses. Por ello, se da mucha importancia a la sexualidad y a las relaciones sexuales que mantenemos con otras personas, que se consideran mucho más que una forma de buscar un placer rápido basado únicamente en los genitales, sino todo lo contrario se refiere a un placer prolongado, donde "el orgasmo no es el final de la fiesta, sino el principio de la celebración"_

Debajo de ese texto estaba una foto de dos personas sentadas frente a frente, con los píes en alto, juntando las plantas de sus píes en armonía y tomados de las manos para no caerse, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Bufé de lo ridículo que resultaba, pero respeté la imagen. Si algunas personas encontraban placer en eso, pues que suerte para ellos.

_Yo no duraría ni 5 minutos en esa posición con un Sasuke desnudo frente a mí. _

Había más imágenes parecidas en las primeras páginas, hasta que empiezan a explicar de lo que más o menos se trata éste método de encontrar placer.

La cuestión es que, según esto, no todo el placer se concentra en las partes íntimas, y secundo la opinión, me encanta un masaje de Sasuke, pero también me fascina el sexo oral. Volví a bufar y rodé los ojos mientras seguía leyendo.

Agradecí al cielo no estar bebiendo nada en estos momentos, porque me hubiese atragantado. _"Mientras menos, mejor. Los seguidores del tantra recomiendan hacer el amor una sola vez al mes para acumular energía sexual. La abstinencia logra increíbles resultados". _¡Santa mierda! Broma o no, es cierto, solté una carcajada y cerré la revista de una, no seguiría leyendo estas cosas y menos dejaría a Sasuke leerlo.

Miré la hora y abrí los ojos, las 9:25pm. ¡A la…! ¿Cuántas páginas había leído? Aún no me había maquillado. Tenía el cabello enroscado en un chongo para que al soltarlo, cayera en pequeños y suaves bucles, como a él le gustaba.

Me senté frente al espejo y empecé a maquillarme. Sasuke siempre decía que le gustaban mis ojos, también mis labios, así que me enfocaría en eso.

Me coloqué un poco de rubor, pero sólo poco y nada de polvo. Delinee mis ojos en forma de gato con un delineador a prueba de agua y me coloqué una capa de mascara, igual a prueba de agua. No quería que sudor me corriera el maquillaje. Finalmente, tomé el lápiz de labios rojo y delinee mi boca. Luego empecé a rellenar los labios con el mismo lápiz a prueba de besos y quedé complacida con lo que vi tras soltar el chongo y ver el cabello caer en cascada por la espalda. Se iba a morir cuando me viera. Me levanté del lugar y chillé al ver que faltaban 10 minutos para que Sasuke llegara.

Me saqué el camisón de dormir y lo guardé en el closet, tomé de la cama el camisón azul cielo y me lo puse. Encima me coloqué una sudadera negra que Sasuke me había dejado para dormir cuando no estuviese. Así no se veía la lencería y él no sabría nada.

Cuando terminé de colocarme de nuevo perfume, escuché como abría la puerta. Me asomé y lo miré, se estaba quitando la chaqueta y sacudía su melena del agua. ¿Agua?

-¿Por qué estás mojado, Sasuke? –Corrí a buscarle una toalla para que se seque.

-Gracias. Está lloviendo, ¿no te habías dado cuenta? –Abrí los ojos de pura impresión y miré por la ventana mientras él se secaba. Efectivamente, estaba lloviendo a cántaros. Sentí a Sasuke abrazarme desde atrás y traté de mantenerme firme.

-Hueles divino, ¿es un perfume nuevo? –Asentí y suspiré junto a él. Él también olía fenomenal y me recosté en su pecho. Lo sentí susurrar despacito en mi oído. -¿Qué tal si nos olvidamos de esa cosa del sexo tántrico y procedemos a la cama? Me estás volviendo loco. Creo que fue mala idea hacerle caso a Naruto. _-¿QUÉ?_ Ah no, eso sí que no.

¡¿Tenía 29 días suplicándole y ahora me va a salir con esto?! Pues no. Es más, mi venganza estará perfecta. Sonreí para mis adentros y me giré hacia él, mantuve mi boca muy cerca de la suya y vi que detallaba mi rostro.

-¿Y ese maquillaje? ¿Es que quieres hacerme enloquecer tan rápido? –Buscó besarme. Me alejé negando con la cabeza.

-¿Sabes, amor? Estuve leyendo e investigando sobre el tantrismo, y me llamó mucho la atención. Eso de alinear las energías, no tocarnos nuestras zonas erógenas, hacernos masajes y durar un mes sin tener sexo. Sí, todo eso suena muy interesante. –Mordí mi carnoso labio inferior para no reír al verlo empalidecer.

-¿Qué? –Susurró sin aliento. Asentí y me despegué de él tras darle un casto beso en su barbilla.

_**Aquí comienza mi dulce venganza.**_

Caminé y me senté en el sillón con las piernas cruzadas, tapando su visión hacia mi intimidad con un cojín.

-No estás hablando en serio. –Alcé una ceja en su dirección. –Deja de jugar, Saku, vamos a la cama.

-Es que iremos a la cama, amor. –Me levanté y coloqué la música suave a un tono moderado. Me giré a él y me quité la sudadera, mostrándole el camisón nada exuberante y nada excitante y lo vi cruzarse de brazos.

-Si esto es algo así como un castigo, pues… -Eso me cayó como un balde de agua fría y puse mi mejor cara de tristeza.

-Nunca me apoyas en nada, Sasuke. Trato de acoplarme a lo que quieres probar, y luego de que acepto y lo disfruto, ¿ya no quieres? –Le di la espalda y tapé mi rostro con las manos. Sonreí para mis adentros al sentirlo abrazarme por la espalda.

-Está bien, Saku, está bien. Lo haremos a tu modo. -¡BINGO!

Me giré y le di un beso en la frente. Lo tomé de la mano y lo senté en el borde de la cama mientras notaba su mirada extrañada y a la vez maravillada por lo acomodado que estaba el cuarto. Las cortinas cerradas con las cenefas rojas, la cama estirada con las sábanas de seda blancas, todo en su lugar y el aroma dulce de la fragancia que coloqué hace rato.

Me acerqué lentamente a él y le besé la frente, las mejillas, la nariz y, pasando de largo su boca, besé su barbilla. Todo muy, muy lento. Le besé el cuello del mismo modo y procedí a levantarle la camisa igual de lento y acariciando –apropósito- su vientre. Tomó mis manos cuando iba por su pecho y resopló muy fuerte.

-Sakura… -Era una advertencia pero hice caso omiso y seguí hasta sacarle la camisa. Lo tumbé en la cama y me puse a un lado de él, de rodillas, para besarle y acariciarle el dorso. Apenas una caricia, apenas un roce, ignorando de forma descarada todo el centro de su pecho y lo vi tensarse y poner sus manos en puños. Sonreí para mis adentros.

Me fui a por su pantalón y me tragué un chillido al ver su potente erección y me costó un esfuerzo sobrehumano no tocarle allí. Le desabroché el botón y reaccionó. Me tomó de los hombros y me tendió en la cama, debajo de él. Le mandé una mirada de reproche que él respondió con otra llena de intensidad.

-Me estás matando. –Susurró de forma entrecortada.

-Ésa es la idea. –Repetí y le recordé sus palabras de hace unos días y me soltó.

-Lo sabía. Te estás vengando de mí, ¿no? –Estaba parado delante de mí. No me dejó responder, se lanzó de nuevo en la cama y me besó. Lo aparté enfadada y lo volví a tumbar.

-Ya te dije que no es nada de eso, en serio quiero probar esto, siempre eres tú el que domina, déjame hacerlo a mí, ¿sí? Por favor. –Le supliqué y me tragué el orgullo. Murmuró una maldición al cielo y volvió a tumbarse en la cama. Tuve que morderme las mejillas internas para no reír.

Parecía un niño caprichoso enojado por no darle lo que quiere. ¿Es por eso que siempre me dejaba queriendo más? ¿Así de graciosa me veía? El amor hacia él me hizo dudar, pero quise seguir, _porque en serio me estaba gustando éste lado de la moneda._

Me levanté y le saqué de forma lenta y relajada los pantalones, concentrándome en rozarle los muslos al hacerlo. Estaba tenso, estaba tan tenso que parecía una roca. Pues debía arreglar eso.

Cuando lo dejé sólo en bóxer, fui al baño y traje las cremas para los masajes.

-Estás muy tenso, Sasuke. Ponte boca abajo. –No mi miró en lo absoluto, pero hizo lo que le pedí. Me senté intencionalmente en su espalda, _no podía presionar su erección_, y empecé con un masaje lento por los hombros, concentrándome en el cuello y bajando por la espalda, todo con sólo las yemas de los dedos. Se estremecía de a momentos y la piel de gallina hizo estragos en mí. Sus suspiros me estaban volviendo loca y estuve a nada de renunciar, pero ya había llegado demasiado lejos como para abandonar.

-Sakura, por favor. –Me estaba suplicando y me bajé de su espalda para alejarme un poco de él. Tenía la voz ronca, cargada de placer y aguanté la respiración al verlo quitarse el bóxer. Santo cielo, dos años mirándolo y aún hacía estragos en mí. Le di la espalda y fui a guardar las cremas.

Mala idea. El muy astuto me había seguido al baño y me giró para besarme. Se me resbaló de la mano el pote y lo abracé muy fuerte. ¡Al diablo con todo!

_**Y aquí termina. La rendición no era parte de la venganza, pero Dios sabe cuanto lo he extrañado.**_

Tenía un mes sin tocarlo, un mes sin sentirlo dentro de mí y ya era demasiado.

-Sasuke… -susurré en su boca y lo sentí tomarme de los muslos para apoyarme en el lavamanos. Chillé al sentir un leve temblor. –Se va a romper, Sasuke. –Y su risa me sacó de la realidad. Aún tomándome en brazos y, con las piernas cruzadas en su cintura, me llevó a la cama y me tumbó.

-Nada de cremas. –Me susurró.

-Y nada de sexo tántrico. –Le respondí del mismo modo.

-Hecho. –Se sentó a ahorcajadas encima de mí y me subió el camisón. Me reí al ver su expresión al leer lo que decía en el cachetero.

Estaba roja y llorando de la risa, pues Sasuke estaba del mismo modo.

-Lo llevaste muy lejos, ¿no crees? –Terminó de sacar el camisón y me besó el cuello. –Pero me encanta. –Me miró con malicia- Lástima que lo voy a romper. –Y abrí la boca para protestar, pero en un segundo ya estaba rota en tres tiras el lindo cachetero. Bufé de incredulidad.

-¿No podías sólo quitarlo y ya? –Su sonrisa de medio lado me hizo rodar los ojos.

-No. –Y me besó. Por Dios, me besó hasta el alma. Su lengua estaba danzando con la mía de forma desesperada, imitando sus manos que en estos momentos estaban jugando con mis caderas desnudas. Me separé de él para tomar aire.

-Vamos a la bañera. –Lo vi alzar una ceja mientras reía negando con la cabeza. Estar desnudos, cerca y con toda la sensualidad danzando entre nosotros, me tenía en un punto muerto, pero de placer.

Le hice señas para que entrara en la bañera y luego entré yo, para sentarme detrás de él. Dije que le haría un masaje y lo haría. Tomé las sales de baño aromatizadas para masajes y coloqué un poco en mis manos para luego tomar la suave esponja.

-¿De dónde sacaste todo esto? –Lo sentí preguntar para luego verlo apoyar la frente en el borde de la bañera. No me dejó responder. –Me siento en el cielo.

-Esa es la idea. –Le besé el cuello suavemente.

-Pensé que la idea era matarme. –Lo sentí sonreír. Reí al escucharlo.

-Las ideas cambian. –Duré un rato haciéndole el masaje hasta que no aguantó más y me besó girándose hacia mí. Me urgió a salir del agua y a como pudimos nos secamos. Llegamos a la cama medio secos, medio mojados. Oliendo a sales y totalmente excitados.

-Termina con esto, Sasuke. –Estaba histérica, aún no me tocaba _ahí_ y estaba por enloquecer.

-Tus deseos son órdenes, amor. –Se colocó encima de mí y tomó mi seno derecho entre sus dientes, apretando el izquierdo con sus dedos, mientras que la fricción en mi intimidad me estaba quemando el alma. Fue repartiendo besos por todo el dorso, llegando al vientre y, por fin, besando mi intimidad.

-Estás muy húmeda. –Estaba burlándose de mí, el muy idiota. Bufé y lo escuché reír para luego soplar un poco ahí y, por Dios, apreté las sábanas blancas al sentirlo estimular con su lengua mi clítoris y tomando en su boca mis labios vaginales. Santa mierda… Estuve a nada de llegar cuando se detuvo. Me besó para callar mi posible reproche y bajó su mano derecha para abrir más mis piernas e introducir dos dedos en mi vagina.

Mis caderas se estaban moviendo de manera inconsciente a un ritmo frenético y mis paredes presionaron sus dedos; dedos que rápidamente sacó, aún estando inconsciente por el orgasmo, e introdujo su miembro. Abrí los ojos por la intromisión y me sentí que digo en el cielo, ¡en las estrellas! No podía creer que tenía un mes sin sentir tremendo placer. Habíamos hecho el amor muchas veces, en diferentes posiciones, pero nunca se había sentido así.

Se mantuvo quieto durante unos minutos, saboreando el éxtasis del momento y supe que estaba pensando lo mismo que yo. Lo empujé un poco para hacerlo girar y, sin separarnos tanto, me puse a horcajadas encima de él. Agarré una almohada e hice que la colocara bajo su cabeza. Amaba ésta posición.

Y marqué el ritmo. Arriba, abajo. Los jadeos de él se mezclaban con mis gemidos mientras empezábamos un ritmo suave, un ritmo calmado. Ritmo que quedó atrás cuando Sasuke se sentó y me tomó de las costillas, en un abrazo desesperado mientras me besaba y aumentaba el ritmo de las embestidas, hundiendo su cabeza entre mis senos.

A los minutos alcanzamos el orgasmo juntos, abrazados, sudados y buscando el aire de manera desesperada. Nos mantuvimos así, en esa posición, un rato más. Aún sintiéndolo dentro de mí, aún sintiendo el placer del orgasmo y de las sensaciones fuertes que me hizo sentir ésta noche.

-Deberíamos hacer esto más seguido. –Y supe que entendió a qué me refería por su mirada incrédula.

-Olvídalo. –Y me tumbó de nuevo en la cama, besando cada tramo de piel, haciéndome volar en sus brazos, despegando mi alma de la tierra. Pero ya vería como lo convencería.

_**Tal vez eso del sexo tántrico no sea una mala idea después de todo.**_

**Fin.**

* * *

_**¿Qué tal? **_

_**¿Merece sus reviews?**_


End file.
